Baby and Me
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: REMAKE Baby and Me! Ini sebuah kisah seorang anak yang super duper cuek nd juga maniak belajar, lalu tiba-tiba dijadikan sebagai ayah seorang bayi iblis, tapi dengan seenaknya si anak malah langsung menerimanya, Bad Sumary, OOC, Genderbend, Fem!Sasuke, Fem!Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Penulis Amatir, Alur Gak Jelas, Genderbend dll**

**Pairing**

**NaruFem!Sasu, KyuuFem!Ita**

*****mulai*** **

"Di dalam atom terdapat proton dan neutron serta elektron yang mengelilinginya..."

"To..."

" Atom bermuatan positif adalah atom yang kelebihan proton..."

"Naru..."

"Atom yang bermuatan negatif adalah atom yang kelebihan elektron..."

"NARUTO!" kata-kata pemuda berkacamata dan berambut pirang berantakan itu langsung berhenti, ketika Shikamaru memanggilnya dengan suara agak kencang. Karena sedari tadi pemuda yang sibuk dengan buku fisikanya itu, tidak menanggapi panggilan dari Shikamaru.

"Ada apa sih, Shika? aku sedang sibuk, besok ada ulangan Fisika dan aku tidak mau nilaiku menurun, hanya karena kau mengangguku belajar," ungkap Naruto sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan buku fisikanya itu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas, dengan temannya yang maniak belajar dan super duper cuek ini. Temannya yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu, jika sudah berhadapan dengan buku, maka tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Itulah yang menyebabkan Naruto selalu mendapat peringkat pertama terus di sekolahnya.

Selain maniak belajar, Naruto juga termasuk orang yang super duper cuek, terutama soal penampilan. Pada saat sekolah, ia hanya memakai kemeja putih yang digulung lengannya hingga ke siku. Sebagian kemejanya dibiarkan keluar, rambut tidak disisir, kacamata yang sudah longgar sehingga kadang-kadang melorot. Celananya juga sobek-sobek, lalu mulutnya selalu mengunyah permen karet dan tak lupa buku tebal di tangannya.

Sekarang pun ia hanya pakai kaus oblong warna abu-abu dan celana pendek selutut, kotak-kotak warna orange. Tentu tak lupa kacamata bingkai hitam bertengger dimatanya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini dan juga mengganggu pemandangan Shikamaru, yang tadinya pengen tidur, namun tidak jadi, karena ia ingat sudah janji belajar bersama dengan Naruto di rumahnya.

Hanya saja ketika Naruto datang, Shikamaru yang biasanya menguap saat kedatangan Naruto, tiba-tiba malah memandangi Naruto dengan kening berkerut heran. Apalagi waktu datang, Naruto tidak sendiri, ia membawa seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang, yang rambutnya dikepang ekor kuda. Matanya berwarna onyx dingin dan menusuk.

Gadis itu memakai pakaian Gothic Lolita, seperti terusan berwarna hitam dan panjangnya di atas lutut, serta sepatu boot berhak tinggi. Membuat gadis itu menjadi setinggi Naruto. Pakaiannya seperti kekecilan, sehingga bentuk tubuhnya terlihat, yah bisa membuat hidung belang mimisanlah.

Lalu di belakang gadis itu terlihat seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan berambut orange. Ia hanya memakai mantel tebal berwarna cokelat tua. Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi adalah seorang bayi berambut hitam dan bermata heterochrome alias beda warna, kanan biru, kiri merah. Bayi itu tidak memakai baju dan itulah yang membuat Shikamaru sedari tadi bermendokusai ria.

Apalagi sikap Naruto yang terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibawanya, ke rumah Shikamaru. Naruto seperti baru saja membawa keluarga barunya, hanya untuk belajar. Makanya Shikamaru penasaran dan ingin bertanya, tapi sedari tadi ia dicueki oleh Naruto, yang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Sebentar dulu Naruto, bisakah kau jelaskan bayi siapa yang ada di atas kepalamu dan juga gadis itu serta pemuda di sampingnya!" pinta Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah si bayi, pemuda berbadan besar dan si gadis goth loli.

"Oh iya aku lupa, ini Kaisar The Emparana Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Menma, lalu gadis itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan pemuda itu adalah Jugo," jawab Naruto yang juga sambil menunjuk ke arah si bayi, si gadis goth loli dan si pemuda berbadan besar. Tapi setelah itu ia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya, namun Shikamaru malah langsung merebut buku fisika itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Hei! apa maumu Shika? aku kan sudah memperkenalkan mereka padamu!" ujar Naruto kesal dan berusaha mengambil buku fisikanya dari Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru sepertinya tidak mau mengalah dan melempar buku itu, ke atas meja belajarnya. Membuat Naruto jadi tambah kesal dan hendak berdiri mengambilnya. Namun Shikamaru langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan membuat pemuda berkacamata itu jatuh terduduk.

"Ish, kau ini kenapa sih Shika?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Jelaskan dulu padaku, siapa mereka?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

"Kan tadi sudah, apalagi?"

"Maksudku apa hubungan mereka denganmu?"

"Ck, Menma itu adalah bayi iblis, Sasuke adalah dayangnya dan Jugo adalah iblis transportasi yang membawa mereka dari dunia iblis ke tempat ini," jelas Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Hah? kau bercanda?" tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan kata-kata dari Naruto.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi sekarang aku sedang sibuk, jadi nanti saja tanya-tanyanya," jawab Naruto yang kembali berdiri, tapi lagi-lagi Shikamaru menarik tangan Naruto, hingga terjatuh.

"Jelaskan dulu, bagaimana kejadiannya kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka?!"

Jujur Naruto sebenarnya malas bilang ke Shikamaru, lebih tepatnya Naruto paling malas jika harus bercerita panjang lebar. Tapi akhirnya dia mengalah, karena Shikamaru ngotot ingin mendengar ceritannya. Sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang kembali turun, Naruto pun bercerita tentang awal pertemuannya dengan Menma, Sasuke dan Jugo.

**Flashback**

_Pagi itu seperti biasa Naruto akan berangkat 'kencan'. Bukan kencan dengan wanita tapi dengan buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan. Tapi sepertinya hari itu adalah hari sialnya Naruto, karena perpustakaan tutup, disebabkan penjaga perpustakaan sedang sakit. _

_Kecewa tentu saja, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Naruto menyerah, masih ada toko buku dan ia juga masih punya uang untuk membeli buku. Jadi Naruto pun pergi ke arah toko buku Konoha. Tapi lagi-lagi tokonya tutup, dikarenakan semua karyawan sedang libur, karena bosnya sedang ada acara keluarga. _

_Lagi-lagi keluh kesah, dan kekecewaan terpancar di wajah Naruto. Bukan hanya perpustakaan saja yang tutup, tapi toko buku juga tutup. Dan sepertinya kesialannya tidak berakhir sampai di sini. Mendadak ia dihadang oleh preman-preman jalanan yang suka memalak. _

_Naruto sih cuek aja dan langsung melewati preman-preman yang menghadangnya. Merasa diabaikan, si preman marah dan hendak memukul Naruto. Tapi dengan sigap ia menangkap pukulan si preman dengan tangannya dan kemudian dilepaskan kembali, karena Naruto tidak berniat berkelahi. _

_Tentu saja Naruto kan maniak belajar dan ia tidak suka berbuat onar, karena kalau berbuat keonaran, itu akan mempengaruhi nilainya, tentu Naruto paling tidak suka jika nilainya menurun, hanya karena sebuah perkelahian._

_Tapi sepertinya pemikiran si preman tidak sama dengan Naruto. Mereka mencoba untuk menendang wajah Naruto, tapi Naruto langsung membungkuk, sehingga si preman hanya menendang angin belaka. _

_Naruto kembali meneruskan perjalanannya dan tetap mencueki si preman. Tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang bayi berambut hitam dengan mata heterechrome, serta tidak memakai baju, tampak merangkak di tengah jalan. Hal ini membuat lalu lintas di jalan tersebut menjadi terganggu. _

_Naruto pun segera menghampiri bocah itu, tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena preman-preman itu kembali menghadang Naruto. Menghela nafas dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun. Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin berkelahi, tapi keadaan memaksa. Sudah begitu matanya langsung terbelalak, karena bayi itu merangkak menuju sebuah truk besar._

_Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, dengan cepat Naruto menghajar satu persatu preman itu, karena ia sedang terburu-buru, ingin menolong bayi itu. Preman - preman itu mendapat pukulan telak di dagu, di perut dan bahkan di tendang di bagian 'masa depannya'. Lalu berakhir, mereka di pendamkan ke dalam tanah. _

_Setelah selesai dengan si preman-preman, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah bayi dan menggendong bayi, lalu berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Sebelum truk besar itu menabrak si bayi. Beruntung, masih bisa terselamatkan._

_"Hei, kau tidak boleh main-main di tengah jalan lagi, berbahaya tahu!" ujar Naruto menasihati bayi itu. Lalu menurunkan bayi yang tadi digendongnya, ke tanah beraspal di jalan ini. Setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan bayi itu begitu saja. Hadeh mestinya kan dibawa ke kantor polisi, tapi ini malah ditinggal begitu saja, dasar si tukang cuek._

_Tapi ketika Naruto akan pergi dari tempat itu, si bayi malah merangkak mengikuti Naruto. Merasa diikuti, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun berjongkok menjajarkan tingginya dengan si bayi yang kini malah menempel di kakinya. _

_"Jangan mengikutiku, aku sibuk," ujar Naruto dingin sambil mengangkat kaki si bayi, hingga membuat si bayi tampak berdiri terbalik, kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah. Namun sepertinya si bayi malah suka diperlakukan seperti itu dan malah tertawa. _

_"Kya...kya..." teriak bayi itu kesenangan. Naruto hanya menghela nafas saja, menanggapi si bayi._

_"Baiklah terserah kau saja, tapi jangan ganggu aku, jika aku sedang belajar!" ujar Naruto yang akhirnya menaruh si bayi di atas kepalanya, tanpa memikirkan akibatnya dan juga siapa bayi ini? kenapa bisa bayi ini ada di sini? telanjang pula. _

_Namun Naruto sepertinya tidak peduli dan malah membawa bayi itu ke rumah Shikamaru, tempat tujuan Naruto saat ini. Karena Naruto harus pergi belajar bersama dengan Shikamaru. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar tidak memperdulikan asal-usul dari anak ini deh, ck ck._

**END Flashback**

"Jadi begitulah," ujar Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dan kembali mengambil bukunya, lalu berkencan lagi dengan buku fisikannya.

"Apanya yang begitulah Naruto, kenapa kau malah langsung membawa anak ini, tanpa tahu asal-usulnya, selain itu kau belum menceritakan pertemuanmu dengan dua orang ini!" balas Shikamaru cukup sweatdrop mendengar cerita Naruto yang terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli.

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya menghela nafas, mengalah. Shikamaru pasti akan merongrongnya terus agar tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak akan bisa belajar dengan tenang. Akhirnya Naruto pun kembali meneruskan ceritanya.

**Flashback**

_Naruto dan si bayi akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Shikamaru. Tapi saat akan masuk, tiba-tiba ia merasa dari belakang ada hawa membunuh menyerangnya. Saat menoleh ia melihat seorang gadis goth loli tampak mengarahkan pedangnya, ke arah leher Naruto._

_"Kenapa kau membawa Menma-sama, lekas turunkan ia dan berikan Menma-sama padaku!" perintah gadis itu._

_"Bayi ini tidak mau lepas dariku, kalau kau mau ambil saja sendiri," jawab Naruto tampak tenang menghadapi gadis itu._

_"Begitu, hm... kalau begitu Menma-sama telah memilihmu sebagai ayahnya. Baiklah kau kulepaskan, tapi kau harus menjaga baik-baik Menma-sama, kalau tidak kepalamu yang kutebas!" ancam gadis itu. _

_"Baiklah," jawab Naruto yang dengan entengnya langsung setuju dengan perintah ambigu dari gadis itu. Padahal si gadis itu bilang kalau Menma menjadikan Naruto sebagai ayahnya. Tapi Naruto dengan santai menerimanya tanpa tahu resikonya bagaimana, hae._

**End Flashback**

"Kenapa kau langsung menerimanya, kau tahu, kau baru saja dijadikan ayah oleh anak ini? mendokusai aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Naruto!" ungkap Shikamaru setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan Shika, hanya merawat bayi apa susahnya," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Ck, mendokusai terserah kaulah, tapi jangan libatkan aku kalau kesusahan," ungkap Shikamaru yang akhirnya menyerah juga menghadapi sikap cuek dari Naruto.

"Oke." Naruto pun kembali berkutat kembali dengan buku fisikanya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah cuek Naruto. Ini anak tidak berpikir akibat dari perbuatannya apa yah?

"Oh, yah ngomong-ngomong apa benar anak itu adalah bayi iblis?" tanya Shikamaru tampak sweatdrop melihat Naruto belajar sambil melempar - lempar si bayi layaknya melempar sebuah bola. Sementara Menma yang dilempar-lempar hanya berkya-kya ria.

"Benar Menma-sama adalah putra bungsu dari tuan Hagoromo_-_sama, raja iblis yang memimpin neraka paling bawah," jawab si gadis yang diketahui bernama Sasuke yang akhirnya bicara juga, setelah sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Hah?"

"Hagoromo-sama lah yang menyuruh Menma-sama untuk turun ke bumi, untuk menghancurkan umat manusia, karena Hagoromo-sama tidak suka manusia yang jumlahnya semakin banyak. Tapi karena Menma-sama masih kecil, dia butuh seorang manusia untuk menjadi wadahnya. Naruto-sama telah terpilih sebagai ayah selama di bumi, serta sebagai wadah kekuatan Menma-sama. Kekuatan Menma-sama tidak bisa dipakai di dunia manusia, jadi dia butuh seorang ayah yang menjadi wadahnya, untuk menghancurkan bumi ini," terang Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menyeruput secangkir teh yang entah datangnya dari mana.

Sementara Shikamaru hanya berkedip-kedip ria setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke dan kemudian memijat-mijat keningnya. Sepertinya hari-harinya akan berubah drastis setelah ini. Ini semua karena sikap Naruto yang terlalu cuek dan tidak memikirkan dampak dari kecuekannya, yang dengan seenaknya mengambil Menma dan memperbolehkan Menma menjadi anaknya, ck ck.

*****TBC*****

**Ini adalah FIC Remake Baby and ME ada banyak perubahan kemungkinan,**

**Terutama soal sikap Naruto yang cuek, tidak peduli dan maniak belajar, serta penampilan Naruto yang pake Kacamata entah emang minus atau Cuma buat gaya-gayaan, tanyakan ke Naruto #plak**

**Oke Maata Raishu :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Genderbend, Alur gak jelas, Bahasa rada vulgar, Penulis amatir, dll**

**Pairing**

**NarutoFem!Sasuke, KyuuFem!Ita**

*****mulai*****

Rumah yang kecil itu hanya dihuni oleh dua orang pemuda dan satu orang gadis gadis. Di dalamnya ada dua kamar, dua ruangan dan satu kamar mandi. Ruang makan dan dapur menjadi satu ruangan. Begitu juga dengan ruang tamu dan keluarga menjadi satu ruangan. Untuk kamar tidur ada yang besar dan ada yang kecil. Kamar tidur yang besar dihuni oleh dua orang pemuda yang di dalamnya terdapat tempat tidur bertingkat. Lalu kamar tidur yang kecil dihuni oleh seorang gadis.

Ruang tamu hanya berisi sebuah sofa besar dan meja kecil. Lantainya beralaskan karpet berwarna merah. Ada lemari kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat dvd dan game playstation. Di atas lemari itu terdapat tv kecil, yang di sampingnya terdapat speaker berukuran sedang. Di ruang dapur ada lemari gantung yang berukuran kecil, berisi peralatan makan, serta bumbu-bumbu memasak. Lalu meja makannya berbentuk bundar dan hanya ada tiga kursi. Selain itu ada juga kompor listrik dan kulkas berukuran sedang.

Rumah ini tidak memiliki halaman, hanya ada teras dengan ditutupi pagar besi bercat biru. Pada pagar itu ditumbuhi tanaman merambat dan disudut-sudut teras ada pot-pot berisi tanaman. Selain itu mereka juga memiliki satu buah motor dan satu sepeda.

Keluarga di rumah ini bermarga Uzumaki, kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal dan yang tinggal hanya anak-anak Uzumaki. Anak pertama mereka sudah bekerja, namun umurnya masih delapan belas tahun. Soalnya setelah lulus SMA anak pertama dari Uzumaki bersaudara langsung kerja. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Kurama, laki-laki.

Kyuubi memiliki warna rambut kuning kemerahan, campuran warna rambut ayah dan ibunya. Matanya berwarna biru violet sama seperti warna mata ibunya. Kyuubi bekerja di perusahaan IT sebagai seorang programmer. Ia sudah menjadi seorang programmer selama 2 tahun di perusahaan tersebut. Soalnya waktu SMA Kyuubi ikut program akselerasi, jadi dia lulus disaat umurnya masih 16 tahun.

Kyuubi memang cerdas selama bersekolah ia tidak pernah bayaran, karena dari SD sampai SMA ia selalu mendapat beasiswa. Sebenarnya Kyuubi mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di Universitas Harvard, tapi Kyuubi menolak. Hal ini dikarenakan Kyuubi tidak tega meninggalkan adik-adiknya yang masih sekolah. Lagipula Kyuubi merasa sebagai anak tertua, dia adalah tulang punggung keluarganya. Jadi Kyuubi hanya mau kuliah jika adik-adiknya sudah lulus sekolah.

Anak Kedua dari Uzumaki bersaudara bernama Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki. Perawakan Naruto adalah duplikat dari sang ayah. Yang membedakan adalah Naruto memiliki tiga tanda lahir berupa garis, seperti kumis kucing, di kedua pipinya. Serta rambut Naruto lebih pendek ketimbang ayahnya. Saat ini ia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu Konoha International High School.

Yaitu sebuah sekolah elit yang berisi anak-anak cerdas dan berbakat. Naruto juga memiliki kecerdasan yang sama dengan Kyuubi, dan ia juga masuk ke sekolah itu dengan beasiswa. Umur Naruto saat ini adalah 15 tahun. Selain sekolah Naruto juga bekerja sambilan membantu kakaknya Kyuubi dan untuk menambah uang sakunya. Naruto suka belajar, ia butuh uang banyak untuk membeli buku-buku tebal. Naruto bercita-cita jika sudah besar ia ingin menjadi Polisi.

Untuk tempat kerja sambilan Naruto adalah di sebuah bar bernama Rocky Nine Club. Naruto bekerja sebagai bartender. Dia sangat ahli dalam meracik minuman keras yang dijual di tempat itu. Selain itu terkadang Naruto menggantikan DJ di bar tersebut, jika DJ-nya sedang berhalangan.

Bisa dibilang Naruto cukup terkenal di tempatnya bekerja. Apalagi penampilan anehnya begitu mencolok, yaitu kacamata yang selalu melorot dan sebuah buku yang selalu setia menemaninya, jadi siapapun di bar itu pasti mengenalnya, mau pengunjung tetap ataupun karyawan.

Kemudian Uzumaki terakhir adalah seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMP. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Karin. Usianya masih 13 tahun dan masih kelas satu di SMP Taka. Karin tidak secerdas kedua kakaknya, lebih tepatnya tidak cerdas dalam bidang akademik.

Tapi Karin jenius dibidang seni, ia jago memainkan semua alat musik dan pandai melukis. Karin pernah menjadi juara pertama dalam perlombaan melukis tingkat SMP dan lukisannya dijadikan pajangan di sebuah museum seni di Konoha.

Walaupun begitu Karin lebih tertarik menjadi seorang mangaka. Ia bahkan kerja sambilan menjadi asisten seorang mangaka yang membuat manga shoujo. Yah lumayanlah uang hasil kerja sambilannya, bisa menambah uang sakunya.

"Silahkan masuk, rumahku kecil, tapi kau bisa tidur dengan Karin. Kupikir walaupun kamar Karin tidaklah sebesar kamarku dan Kyuubi, tapi tetap muat untuk kalian berdua," ujar Naruto mempersilahkan masuk seorang gadis berpakaian gothic lolita.

Gadis itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dayang dari dunia iblis. Lalu mulai sekarang Sasuke akan tinggal di rumahnya. Bukan hanya Sasuke tapi seorang bayi berambut hitam, dengan mata heterochrome bernama Menma, juga akan tinggal bersama Naruto dan keluarganya.

Saat ini bayi itu terlihat bertengger di atas rambut Naruto dan yang aneh, Menma tidak pakai baju. Kening Sasuke terlihat berkerut dan tampak ragu memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya begitulah."

"Apa kau sudah gila dobe, Menma-sama kau suruh tinggal di tempat ini?"

"Dobe? Apa maksudmu? Itu panggilan yang tidak sopan terhadap orang yang telah mengijinkanmu untuk menginap di rumahnya!" Naruto tampak menyilangkan tangannya di dada menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan dobe.

"Apa peduliku?! Yang jelas aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu, untuk menyuruh Menma-sama tinggal di tempat kumuh ini. Jadi kembalikan Menma-sama padaku!"

Sasuke pun mengambil paksa Menma dari atas kepala Naruto. Kening Naruto tampak mengernyit kesakitan, karena pada saat Sasuke menarik Menma, bayi itu tampak menjambak rambut Naruto. Tingkahnya ini seakan menyiratkan bahwa Menma tidak mau lepas dari Naruto. Gara-gara kejadian itu membuat genangan air di pelupuk mata Menma mengumpul dan...

"Huweeee..." teriakan tangisan dari Menma pun akhirnya terjadi.

"Cup...cup...cup...Menma-sama jangan menangis kita bisa cari ayah yang lain," ujar Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Menma. Tapi bukannya tenang, tangisan Menma malah semakin menjadi.

"Huweeee..."

'Gawat kalau begini bisa...'

**Bwosh!**

Sebuah api berwarna hitam terlihat menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dan Menma. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya berkedip-kedip ria. Hingga akhirnya Naruto sadar bukan saatnya berkedip-kedip ria. Naruto pun berlari ke dalam rumah. Beberapa menit kemudian ia datang membawa ember berisi air dan...

**Byur!**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-san?" tanya Naruto yang dengan entengnya menanyakan keadaan Sasuke, padahal ia baru saja menyiram seorang gadis.

"Tidak, aku basah kuyub dan Menma-sama juga," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar padahal dirinya sudah basah kuyub, karena Naruto.

"Maaf...maaf, sekarang ayo ke dalam berikan Menma padaku, biar aku yang mengeringkan badannya dan kau juga sebaiknya ganti baju. Takut kalian masuk angin," ujar Naruto yang mengambil kembali Menma dari tangan Sasuke.

Untunglah Sasuke tidak bersih keras untuk tetap mempertahankan Menma. Sasuke sadar kalau dirinya bersih keras mempertahankan Menma, bayi itu akan menangis lagi dan berakhir seperti tadi. Sasuke masih tidak mengerti kenapa Menma memilih Naruto. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto tidak memiliki kriteria sebagai ayah dari majikannya. Tapi sudahlah toh sekarang Menma sudah kembali diam setelah digendong Naruto.

"Nah Menma, kau jangan menangis lagi yah. Seorang pria tidak boleh menangis seperti itu. Nanti kau direndahkan orang lain, mengerti?"

"Adabu!"

Melihat interaksi Menma dan Naruto membuat Sasuke yakin, kalau Naruto benar-benar tidak cocok menjadi ayah katalis bagi majikannya. Bukan hanya karena Naruto miskin, tapi yang lebih penting dari itu adalah, Naruto tidak terlihat memiliki kegelapan hati. Salah satu syarat terpenting menjadi ayah katalis, bagi iblis adalah orang itu harus memiliki kegelapan hati dalam dirinya.

Terbukti dari Naruto sebelumnya menyelamatkan Menma dari tabrakan mobil di jalan raya. Naruto juga menerima Menma menjadi keluarga barunya, padahal Naruto tahu Menma adalah anak raja iblis. Lalu sekarang Naruto memperlakukan Menma seperti anaknya sendiri, ia terlihat menyayangi Menma. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke yakin Naruto tidak cocok menjadi ayah katalis bagi Menma. Tapi kenapa Menma lengket sekali dengan Naruto? ini aneh sekali begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke-san kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk kau bisa masuk angin jika berlama-lama di luar dengan pakaian basah!" ajak Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto malah mengkhawatirkannya. Bukankah dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi ayah sang anak dari raja iblis? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk diakal. Namun akhirnya Sasuke pun menuruti ajakan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Lalu setelah mengeringkan tubuh Menma dengan handuk, Naruto segera pergi ke kamar Karin dan mengajak Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Naruto tampak mengaduk-ngaduk isi lemari Karin. Kemudian setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, Naruto segera memberikannya pada Sasuke. Itu adalah sebuah pakaian.

"Kuharap ini muat untukmu, karena baju perempuan yang kami punya hanya Karin saja yang memilikinya. Jadi pakailah sebelum kau masuk angin."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi pemberian Naruto. Tapi yang ada gadis itu langsung membuka pakaiannya di depan Naruto. Membuat mata Naruto terbelalak lebar.

"Chotto matte Sasuke-san, kenapa kau membuka pakaianmu dihadapanku!"

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kalau tidak cepat-cepat menggantinya aku bisa masuk angin, jadi yah langsung kubuka."

"Tapi tidak dihadapanku, Sasuke-san!"

"Tenanglah aku sudah terbiasa melakukan ini. Bahkan membuka baju dihadapan Jugo, aku pernah melakukannya." Kata-kata santai dari Sasuke, membuat Naruto berekspresi horor dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Tidak peduli dengan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, yaitu membuka bajunya. Naruto yang masih shock dengan kata-kata Sasuke, tidak sadar kalau gadis dihadapannya hanya menggunakan celana dalam dan penutup dada?

"Gahhh... apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-san? Kau benar-benar gila!" Naruto yang kini tersadar dari shocknya langsung melempar pakaian Karin dan berlari keluar kamar itu.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat reaksi Naruto yang menurutnya berlebihan. Lalu ia pun mengambil baju yang dilemparkan Naruto dan langsung memakainya. Sementara itu Naruto tampak terduduk di ruang tamu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringatnya mengalir banyak dan wajahnya memerah saat mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Onii-san?"

"Ka...Karin kau sudah pulang?"

"Kenapa Onii-san tadi keluar dari kamarku? Apa yang Onii-san lakukan dikamarku? Dan kenapa muka Onii-san memerah? Lalu siapa bayi telanjang di atas Onii-san?"

Pertanyaan dari gadis berkacamata serta berambut merah dan memakai seragam sailor itu, membuat keringat Naruto semakin mengalir deras. Ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu, yang notabene adalah adik perempuannya.

"Eto...anak ini adalah anak angkatku dan tadi aku keluar dari kamarmu karena..."

"Dobe, apakah kau punya pakaian yang lebih longgar, pakaian ini sempit sekali," ujar Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Karin.

Kening Karin jadi tambah berkerut, begitu melihat seorang gadis memakai pakaiannya dan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Terlihat dimatanya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda. Ia mengenakan kaus ketat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, dan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih. Tiba-tiba mata Karin terbelalak saat mengerti apa yang terjadi, setelah memandangi Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma satu persatu.

"Onii-san ternyata kau yang lurus ini bisa belok juga!"

"Nani?!"

"Dan lagi..."

**Gyut!**

Mulut Naruto kembali menganga lebar begitu melihat adegan vulgar dihadapannya. Naruto tahu keluarganya ini memang aneh. Kakaknya Kyuubi adalah seorang otaku yang melebihi Karin. Kyuubi senang sekali bercosplay ria, dan baru-baru ini ia bercosplay menjadi seekor rubah berekor sembilan.

Lalu adiknya Karin juga tidak kalah aneh. Naruto pernah dengar dari teman-teman sekolah Karin, bahwa adiknya itu pernah memegang dada guru sekolahnya yang bernama Kurenai. Naruto yang cuek tidak menghiraukan kata-kata teman-teman Karin.

Namun sekarang ia melihat sendiri keanehan dari Karin, membuatnya jadi shock dan refleks menjauhkan Karin yang baru saja meremas-remas dada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Karin? Kau ini seorang gadis! Apa kau sudah gila melakukan hal senonoh begitu?!"

"Bagaimana dengan Onii-san? kau baru saja melakukan 'itu' pada gadis ini di kamarku kan? Jadi biarkan aku memegang hitan dan mitan!"

"Hitan? Mitan?"

"Nama dada gadis itu."

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata dari adiknya. Dia menamakan dada seorang gadis? Ya ampun bagaimana bisa Naruto punya adik seaneh ini? tidak sadar kalau Naruto sendiri juga aneh.

"Kau salah paham Karin. Gadis ini bajunya basah, makanya aku menyuruhnya ganti baju di kamarmu!"

"Bagaimana dengan bayi itu?" tunjuk Karin pada Menma.

"Aku sudah bilang dia anak angkatku, kutemukan tadi di jalan sendirian."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya mau hitan mitan!" Naruto berusaha mencegah kebringasan? Karin yang ingin berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke. Tapi saat ia mencoba mencegah Karin, yang terjadi adalah...

"Eh?"

Secara tidak sengaja tangan Naruto menyentuh dada Sasuke. Mata Naruto tampak berkedip-kedip ria dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun akhirnya...

"Huwaaa... maaffff!"

Naruto segera menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Sasuke. Mukanya memerah dengan apa yang terjadi dan keringatnya mengalir dengan deras.

"Onii-san ternyata suka juga memegang dada."

"Bukan itu tidak sengaja!"

"Tapi kenyataan berkata lain."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja Karin!"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang yang membuat semua menoleh ke orang itu.

Terlihat seorang kodok, seorang gadis cantik dengan keriput? Dan seorang bocah berambut oranye serta berusia sekitar delapan tahun. Kedatangan kodok itu membuat Karin dan Naruto sweatdrop seketika.

"Onii-sama lagi-lagi bercosplay aneh-aneh," ungkap Karin begitu melihat kodok tersebut.

"Ada apa ini Naruto, Karin? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" ujar kodok itu yang terlihat marah dengan keributan yang terjadi, karena ulah Karin dan Naruto.

"Aniki? Itu tidak, aku...ano..." Naruto bingung harus menjelaskannya pada sang kodok yang merupakan kakaknya alias Kyuubi.

"Sasuke-chan!" teriak sang bocah berambut oranye dengan tindikan di kedua kupingnya, yang kemudian langsung menerjang Sasuke dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. Naruto kembali membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Karin memandangi anak itu dengan wajah mupeng. Lalu Kyuubi...

**Bletak!**

"Ittaii! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuubi-aho?!"

"Kau jangan berbuat seenaknya di rumahku bocah. Berbuat vulgar, kau bocah kerjaanmu adalah belajar! Bukan berbuat macam-macam!" omel Kyuubi.

"Tapi tidak harus menjitakku juga Kyuubi-aho."

"Itu hukuman, lain kali akan kubuat lebih parah." Jawaban dari Kyuubi membuat bocah itu merinding dan berusaha tidak melakukan tindakan seperti tadi.

"Aniki..." ungkap Sasuke yang sedari diam saja menanggapi kejadian ini. Namun aura-aura gelap keluar dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan kedatangan gadis berkeriput? Itu.

Sasuke pun langsung mengambil payung yang selalu dibawa-bawa olehnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari payung itu, yang ternyata adalah pedang tersembunyi. Lalu ia mengarahkan pedang itu ke arah gadis berkeriput? Yang ada dihadapannya.

**Trang!**

Suara dentingan dua senjata membuat penghuni rumah itu kaget dibuatnya. Sepertinya gadis berkeriput? Tidak mau kalah ia juga menggunakan jepitan rambutnya yang berubah menjadi trisula dan menangkis serangan dari Sasuke.

"Maa...maa...kalian berdua hentikan, ini rumah orang, tidak baik berkelahi di rumah orang," ujar Naruto berusaha menghentikan perkelahian antara Sasuke dan gadis berkeriput?

Tapi kata-kata Naruto tidak didengar mereka dan adu pedang serta trisula tetap terjadi di rumah itu. Hingga akhirnya...

**Bletak! Bletak!**

Dua benjol pun bersarang di kepala kedua gadis cantik tersebut. Membuat Naruto, Karin dan sang bocah berambut oranye hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Sedangkan Menma hanya berteriak kesenangan melihat adegan perkelahian tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang mengacak-ngacak rumahku!" ancam Kyuubi membuat Naruto dan Karin meneguk ludahnya, takut.

"Sasuke kumohon tenanglah, aku tahu kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Tapi kumohon kalau kau mau berkelahi jangan di sini. Kakakku itu kalau sudah marah akan terjadi hal yang gawat. Bisa-bisa kau tidak akan bisa tinggal di sini," ujar Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Cih."

"Naruto sekarang kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi di sini!" Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti perintah Kyuubi. Dia pun menceritakan pada Kyuubi dari awal sampai akhir. Kyuubi hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Baiklah aku tidak peduli kalian siapa, tapi jika kalian macam-macam di rumahku, aku akan membuat hidup kalian bagai di neraka!" ancam Kyuubi.

"Ano, aniki siapa gadis dan bocah itu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Dia Itachi dan Yahiko mereka juga dayang iblis serta anak raja iblis seperti Menma dan Sasuke," jawab Kyuubi.

"Salam kenal aku adalah kakaknya Menma yang akan bersama-sama dengan Menma, menghancurkan dunia ini, ya kan otouto," ujar sang bocah bernama Yahiko memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun Menma malah tidur dipangkuan Naruto, membuat Yahiko pundung karena diabaikan oleh adiknya.

Sementara Naruto ia hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dalam hati ia seharusnya menuruti saran Shikamaru agar tidak merawat Menma. Sehingga hidupnya tidak akan berwarna seperti ini. Tapi nasi telah jadi bubur, ia hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi hidupnya.

*********nyanyanyanyanya*********

Tak ada satu pun manusia yang tahu, bahwa di inti bumi tinggal jutaan atau mungkin milyaran iblis. Tempat itu menjadi tempat tinggal para iblis. Tempat itu terbagi menjadi tujuh neraka dan di setiap tempat dipimpin oleh tujuh raja iblis terkuat. Neraka pertama adalah **Umi Jigoku**** ( Laut Neraka )** dipimpin oleh Raja iblis Satan bernama Kaguya. Neraka kedua adalah **Shiraike Jigoku**** ( Kolam Putih Neraka ) **dipimpin oleh Raja iblis Belpeghor bernama Hamura.

Neraka ketiga adalah **Yama Jigoku (gunung neraka)**dipimpin oleh Raja iblis Asmodeus bernama Ginkaku. Nereka keempat adalah **Oniyama Jigoku (gunung iblis neraka)**dipimpin oleh Raja iblis Leviathan bernama Kinkaku. Neraka kelima adalah **Kinryu Jigoku (naga emas neraka) **di pimpin oleh Raja iblis Beelzebub bernama Ashura. Neraka keenam adalah **Tatsumaki Jigoku (semburan neraka)**dipimpin oleh Raja iblis Mammon bernama Indra.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah **Chinoike Jigoku (kolam darah neraka)**dipimpin oleh Raja iblis Lucifer yang bernama Hagomoro. Kemudian di Chinoike Jigoku ada sebuah danau berwarna merah darah. Bukan hanya darah tapi juga tulang belulang tampak mengambang di atas danau tersebut. Makanya tempat ini di namakan neraka kolam darah.

Tapi ada yang aneh di tempat ini. Terlihat dua pria paruh baya mengambang di atas danau. Mereka tampak berbaring di atas bebek karet? Yang cukup besar. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, kedua pria yang setengah uzur itu, hanya memakai boxer dengan motif yang err absurb. Bagaimana tidak absurb yang satu pakai boxer motif bebek dan yang satu boxer dengan motif panda?

"Hagoromo, kudengar kau menurunkan dua anakmu ke bumi untuk menghancurkan dunia manusia berada?" tanya pria dengan boxer bermotif panda, kepada pria dengan boxer bermotif bebek.

"Yah aku benci manusia, mereka menjijikan. Tidakkah kau pikir mereka semakin banyak saja. Benar-benar membuatku muak!" jawab pria dengan boxer bermotif bebek yang dipanggil Hagoromo.

Eh? Loh? Tadi nama pria dengan boxer bermotif bebek itu siapa? Hagomoro? Rasanya kenal…

Ehhh?! Bukannya itu nama raja iblis Lucifer yah? Apa dunia sudah menjadi gila? Seorang raja iblis memakai boxer motif aneh dan sekarang asyik meminum segelas wine red? Ya ampun sepertinya raja iblis kita yang satu ini seleranya aneh.

"Masalahnya adalah apa kedua anakmu itu bisa bekerja sama dengan baik?" tanya pria dengan boxer bermotif panda lagi.

"Tentu saja mereka kan anak-anakku yang selalu akur. Jadi pasti mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik Hamura," jawab Hagoromo.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku adalah bawahan Yahiko anak tertuamu yaitu akatsuki, pasti tidak suka dengan kerja sama ini. Mereka pastinya mengira kedua anak raja diturunkan ke bumi, untuk bersaing siapa yang lebih banyak menghancurkan manusia, dan hadiahnya adalah kursi raja, yaitu pengganti dirimu nantinya," jelas pria dengan boxer bermotif panda yang dipanggil Hamura, oleh Hagoromo.

Eh? Rasanya ada yang aneh lagi deh. Sebentar…

Nani?! Nama pria dengan boxer bermotif panda itu Hamura? Itu bukannya nama Raja iblis Belpeghor yah? Hae kenapa kedua raja iblis ini seleranya sangat aneh yah. Aku tidak mengerti.

Hagomoro hanya menyeringgai aneh mendengar pernyataan dari Hamura. Membuat kening Hamura berkerut heran. Tidak mengerti kenapa Hagomoro tiba-tiba menyeringgai.

"Bukankah itu menarik, Hamura?"

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Hagoromo. Anakmu Menma itu masih kecil dan tidak punya bawahan seperti Yahiko. Bagaimana bisa dia melawan anakmu Yahiko?"

"Kau jangan meremehkan anak-anakku Hamura. Mereka itu adalah anak raja iblis terkuat. Jadi lebih baik kita nikmati saja liburan di kolam darah ini," ujar Hagomoro sambil menyesap segelas wine merah favoritnya.

"Ck, terserahlah!"

*****TBC*****

**Yo…minna-san sepertinya ada banyak pertanyaan buat cerita sebelumnya yah? Oke deh kujawab satu persatu…**

**Kenapa Fic ini diremake? **

Karena saya merasa ada yang kurang di fic sebelumnya

**Romance NaruFem!Sasu di tambah? **

Diusahakan

**Kurama juga punya bayi iblis seperti di fic sebelumnya?**

Tidak, saya bikin bocah berusia delapan tahun kayak manganya. Si Beel punya kakak namanya En yang usianya sekitar delapan-sembilan tahunan… dan namanya juga diganti jadi Yahiko

**Baby nd me yang kemarin discontinued?**

Yup benar sekali lebih tepatnya diremake banyak

**Kurama ada? **

Ya ada di fic ini

**Kurama dijadiin sepupu ato sahabat?**

Tidak, saya tetap menjadikan Kyuubi saudara kandung Naruto, karena saya suka brothership mereka #plak

**Suka SasuFem!Naru?**

Ya suka kenapa?

**Kenapa fic-fic saya diremake?**

Karena suatu hal #plak

**Menma laki-laki atau cewek?**

Laki-laki kok, lagian berkya…kya ria bukan berarti itu cewek toh Menma masih bayi, jadi gak masalah kan?

**Sorotan keluarga lain akibat sex bebas dan pernikahan dini?**

Ha…ha… ini kan bukan drama #plak

**Lalu yang terakhir special thanks for:**

, Heo Dae Soo, Hyull, Blood D. Cherry, Ailfrid, rahmatzzz, Ritsu Natsuki, sairaji423, nanaleo099, Gray Areader, lovelyKyuu, LNaruSasu, agung. , Ahira07, Aicinta, yuichi, Drack Yellow, diane ungu, Naminamifrid, Yashina Uzumaki,


End file.
